ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nora West-Allen
Nora West-Allen (b. between 7 ABY and 12 ABY) is the future daughter of Barry Allen/Flash and a vigilante code named XS. Biography Early Life Nora is born to Barry Allen and Iris West at some point between 7 ABY and 12 ABY. Nora was born with a connection to the Speed Force. To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * 'Speed Force Connection: '''As the daughter of the Flash, Nora was born with a connection to the Speed Force. ** '''Accelerated Healing: '''Nora has an advanced healing factor, allowing her to recover much quicker than normal. Broken bones are mended within hours. ** '''Bodily Vibration: '''Nora is able to vibrate her body super fast, which she uses for various effects. *** '''Identity Concealment: '''Nora can vibrate her face to blur it from onlookers. She can also vibrate her vocal chords to distort her voice. *** '''Intangibility: '''Nora can vibrate her molecules at the frequency of air, allowing her to phase through objects and people. *** '''Invisibility: '''Nora can vibrate her body faster than most eyes can see, essentially turning her invisible. *** '''Toxin Expulsion: '''Nora can vibrate her body to forcibly expel toxins and poisons within her. ** '''Enhanced Agility: '''Nora has near-flawless dexterity. She can change direction within losing balance and instantly stop running. She can jump and run along falling debris and launch herself great distances. ** '''Enhanced Durability: '''Nora has a high level of resilience, commonly from being unaffected by momentum build-up. She can resist heavy attacks, being hit by lightning, sound blasts and more, which could easily kill normal people. Despite this, she is not invulnerable nor immune to pain. ** '''Enhanced Mental Processing: '''Nora is able to mentally process information quickly. She can learn something in a fraction of normal time and can retain information for longer than a normal person. She can react to events much quicker than a normal person. ** '''Enhanced Perceptions: '''Nora's senses are enhanced to the point where she perceives the world as if it is nearly frozen. She can see and hear normally, even while moving at speeds faster than sound. To her, minutes feel like hours. ** '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Nora's reaction time is augmented to superhuman levels. She can react to danger and events far faster than normal people. When shot at, Nora can catch the bullet(s) and minimize the damage before it can fully penetrate her skin. ** '''Enhanced Stamina: '''Nora can handle running for extended periods of time with little noticeable distress. However, she cannot run forever and will eventually tire out. ** '''Enhanced Strength: '''Nora's strength is slightly enhanced, making her strong enough to carry multiple people at once while running. She can generate a high amount of momentum, and can knock a person out with a single punch. ** '''Minor Aerokinesis: '''Nora is able to generate air flows for various effects. *** '''Pseudo-Flight: '''Nora can rotate her arms fast enough while aimed at the ground to propel herself through the air. *** '''Tornado Creation: '''Nora can run in circles fast enough to create tornadoes. *** '''Vortex Creation: '''Nora can create vortexes, which she uses to extinguish fires. ** '''Minor Electrokinesis: '''Nora generates lightning as she runs. Nora can throw the lightning she generates as a bolt to stun enemies. ** '''Superhuman Speed: '''Nora's connection to the Speed Force primarily grants her super speed. Her top speed is unknown. *** '''Speed Mirage: '''Nora can bounce back and forth too fast for most minds to process, creating the illusion that she is in more than once place at once. *** '''Speed Force Access: '''Nora is able to enter and leave the Speed Force at will. While in the Speed Force, Nora can heal even faster than she normally can and her speed is further enhanced. Upon leaving the Speed Force, her speed returns to what it was before entering. Gallery XS.png|Nora as XS Trivia ''To be added Category:100-1 Category:Lego Category:Mutant Category:Home Planet Unknown Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Speedster